Cuando el Jardin marchita
by VotZ-soul sculptor
Summary: Un hombre decidido a reivindicar el buen nombre y la fama de los SeeD se embarcara en una aventura mas aya de su propio entendimiento, trayendo a su mundo gloria y fantasia, pero el camino a recorrer no es facil, ni el tampoco un iluso, para no percatarse
1. Balamb, nuevamente y por siempre

Vio la estructura, caida, las ruinas de una antigua gloria. El Jardin era el lugar que habia visto en sus sueños, que habia anhelado recorrer y honrar, ahora estaba frente a el, y nada lo detendria. Avanso, por la marmolada hacera, a traves de las fuentes que aun después de decadas irrigaban la entrada. Era como un sueño dormido, por mas ironico que pudiese sonar. El Jardin dormia, en un sueño profundo, azulado, paso por la plaza de entrada y salto con gracia la cerca herrumbrada, y se abrio frente a el, el salon, el enorme domo agujereado por los años, por donde cain los pocos rayos de luz que caian entre las nubes.

Era increíble, aun después de tanto tiempo conservaba su esplendor, y mas aun, su vida. Levito atraves del salon, como un fantasma, y subio la escalera como si se tratase de un rio fluido y suave. Se dio cuenta entonces, entre el silenio solo interrumpido por el aullido del viento, de que no habia mounstruos, que el Jardin estaba deshabitado.

Se encontro con el elevador, no estaba seguro de que funcionase, ni de que aun fuese seguro, pero reso un momento y toco suavemente el boton superior, para su sorpresa, un sonido fuerte de herrumbre le indico que el elevador bajaba a recibirlo, y con un poco de esfuerzo logro abrir las puertas, entro, y dio la orden: iria al segundo piso.

Con un quejido y un retumbe el elevador subio, y mientras subia no puedo inspirar fuertemente ese aire fresco del ambiente, de la nostalgia. Y miraba los corredores alejarse de el, invocando las prescencias de todos aquellos que alguna ves los recorrieron, eran espectros, solo del resuerdo, de una epoca tranquila. El elevador se detuvo a unos centímetros de donde usualmente lo hacia, él tuvo que abrir la puerta, pero tras escalar el peldaño que lo separaba del puente, se dio cuenta de que ese no era un lugar cualquiera. Estaba vivo, y mas importante aun, estaba intacto, el puente, los corredores y aulas, aunque faltos de energia daban la sensación de haber quedado solos hace poco, de haber sido recientemente abandonados. Se dio una vuelta por los escritorios, intentando ver en ellos eso que tanto buscaba, una repuesta, algo que llenara su anhelo.

Sina mas que poder hacer se dirigio de vuelta al elevador, que esperaba pacientemente su regreso; subio a bordo y dirigio su nuevo destino, la recamara del director. El elevador se quejo de nuevo, tanto ejercicio no era usual, se elevo cuanto pudo y en un gran esfuerzo llego a la cima de todo, la cupula de cristal que encerraba el cuarto maestre, el cuarto del director. Y no es que nuestro anfitrion tuviese especial interes en esta ala, ya la habia visto en libros y fotografias, pero debia ver el cielo como solo los SeeD lo habian hecho, como solo alguien tan poderoso podia admirar la bellesa.

Al entrar, sus piernas flaquearon, y parecio ver el paraíso terrenal en un vidrio roto y un cielo nublado, con un solo, un solo rayo de luz que se desplegaba sobre la pradera, era como estar en extasis, en un trance hipnotico del cual no queria despertar. El pastizal se movia con la suavidad de las olas, y las pocas espadas de luz que atravesaban el cielo daban la impresión de ser estocadas de Alexander. Vio entre las cortinas caidas y los adornos rotos, la torre vieja con la plataforma como elevador. No lo dudo, subiendo lentamente fue descubriendo la majestuosa oficina de aquel regente, y una ves arriba de la columna encontro lo que tanto buscaba.

Fue ahí, entre los pedasos de vidrios rotos y de metal chamuscado, que encontro la masiva palanca blanca, que dirigiese alguna ves el jardin, y que ahora parecia tan inmóvil, era como si el tiempo hubiese congelado todo en el Jrdin, o que el Jardin se hubiese congelado en el tiempo. La toco con sutilesa, sintiendo que podia ser algo preciado e invaluable, y asi vio volar frente a el una parvada de garzas que se elevaban a traves del hoyo en la cupula, escapando hacia las nubes, ahora estaba seguro de su destino, de su mision, y de que su anhelo pronto se volveria realidad.

Fue arregostado sobre el casco que entendio todo esto, y que pudo ponerle fin a sus dudas: Reconstruiria el Jardin a su gloria, y reestableceria la gloria de los Seed.Aunque esto le costase la vida. ¿Creen acaso que estoy exagerando? Os aconsejo que sigais esta historia, si es que quereis saber el porque, el como, y el fin que tienen todas las cosas en este mundo.

Tomo entonces de su chaqueta un saco de semillas, lo virtio en el suelo, se quito el sombrero y se arregosto en el casco, las garzas no tardaron en llegar a el y en comensar a comer el alimento, el mientras tanto solo se dedicaba a admirar el paisaje, dejo su Revolver en el suelo y se dedico a descansar.


	2. Las nueve cabezas del mundo

-Simplemente hay que convencerlos- se dijo a si mismo mientras esperaba en el vestíbulo. Se acomodaba las mangas de la camisa por debajo del saco y la corbata, pues aunque fuese un diplomático no estaba habituado a usarlas. –Al fin y al cabo podría resultar siendo una buena inversión-

"Puede pasar ahora" le dijo el mayordomo, asomando su cabeza desde detrás de la puerta doble. Ni lento ni perezoso, siguió al delgado hombrecillo de bigote fino hasta el salón donde lo esperaban.

Sentados alrededor de una larga mesa, ocho representantes de las diferentes regiones del mundo lo miraban con frialdad, aunque educadamente escondían un desprecio y un odio que no eran nada nuevo para él. Hizo una leve seña con su mano a manera de saludo, y dispuso de la única silla disponible en el salón. Una vez sentado, y de entre el incomodo silencio que inundaba el salón, saco su maleta, la coloco estrepitosamente sobre la mesa, causando el sobresalto de algunos, y abriéndola saco de ella una serie de hojas, que hizo pasar al representante a su derecha, este fue pasando el puñado hasta que cada uno tuvo una copia.

"Estos son," comenzó la explicación. "los planes que tengo para hacer con el Jardín, como verán mis intenciones no incluyen una armada, o una fortaleza, solo devolver la institución a su estado de centro educacional y cultural, además de preservar el valor histórico que propone." Hubo una ligera pausa mientras los delegados leían los documentos, el delegado de Esthar fue el primero en hablar, aparentemente siendo el único interesado. Un hombre alto, de facciones alargadas y túnicas púrpura que colgaban de sus brazos y cintura.

"¿Tiene usted los fondos para sustentar esto?" pregunto, haciendo referencia no a la cantidad, sino al manejo de recursos.

"Mi dinero ha de ser suficiente para reconstruir el complejo; sin embargo estaré necesitando de la ayuda monetaria de algunos contribuidores, y por supuesto, la autorización del gobierno de Balamb." Al decir esto volteo hacia una mujer de avanzada edad, talvez de unos setenta años, que a pesar del transcurrir del tiempo, aun conservaba algunos mechones rubios, y dos ojos azules, brillantes. La dama lo vio melancólicamente, y dándole otro vistazo rápido a los esquemas se dirigió al joven.

"Señor Cerios, debo recordarle que solo soy una representante, y que no tengo injerencia en las decisiones de mi gobierno, sin embargo tiene mi voto en lo que concierne salvar el Jardín." Sus ojos se mantenían clavados sobre Cerios, él por otra parte, miraba hacia un punto de la mesa mientras materializaba sus ideas.

"¿Usted estudio en el Jardín no es cierto?" La anciana asintió con la cabeza. "¿Como era estudiar ahí?" Sin embargo, antes de que la anciana pudiese responder el representante de Galdabia, un hombre robusto, con una gran barba pelirroja, se levanto alzando la vos.

"¡Le recuerdo Cerios, que esta reunión es para discutir la posibilidad de que le dejemos hacer su proyecto, así que vayamos al grano! Tengo suficiente que hacer para perder mi tiempo en esta tontería." Cerios no se inmuto ante esto, dio vuelta a las paginas hasta llegar a la hoja 7 de su panfleto, todos imitaron su movimiento.

"En la pagina siete señores," comento con suavidad. "explico mi proyecto, su ubicación, estructura, función y demás. Cualquier aspecto legal, que me concierna, lo discutiré ahora."

Cada cual se tomo su tiempo para repasar el folleto, después de algunos minutos, la representante de Balamb, la doctora Trepe, hablo con entusiasmo en su vos.

"¡¿Así que planea extender el campo! Es una empresa ambiciosa Admani, ¿como piensas mantener este lugar?" La sonrisa en su cara demostraba sobresalto y emoción, a la vez que un tanto de preocupación.

"Estoy conciente de que los ingresos que me den los estudiantes no serian suficientes para sustentar los gastos, por eso si miran la pagina nueve, podrán observar los proyectos de inversión que me gustaría agregar, comercios varios, para disfrute de estudiantes y visitantes, servicio de exterminio de monstruos, y, siempre y cuando todos estemos de acuerdo, me gustaría continuar la labor de los Seed como mercenarios. Ya que la ejecución de hechiceras ha quedado en manos del comité Esthari y las tropas Galdabianas." El representante de Esthar y Galdabia se miraron el uno al otro cuando Cerios dijo esto, si bien el proyecto para que la autoproclamada Liga Eliminadora de hechiceras, o LEH había sonado tentador en un principio, había resultado en un desastre, dejando el trabajo en manos de ex-miembros de Seed la ultima ves que una hechicera había aparecido, trabajo que cumplieron sin demora. "Además me gustaría la ayuda del gobierno de Balamb en lo que concierne a instalar un centro para la investigación de Fuerzas Guardianas, a cargo mío, como estudioso de las artes de invocación y utilización de espíritus."

Hubo un cuchicheo entre algunos delegados, pero ningún reclamo, a falta también de ninguna aprobación, Admani prosiguió con la explicación: "Necesito saber su respuesta a mas tardar el viernes, ya que quiero comenzar la construcción lo mas pronto posible, y espero contar con todas las autorizaciones necesarias."

"Balamb no tiene quejas, solo tendré que pasar este informe a mis superiores para confirmar su autorización." Asintió Trepe.

"Nuestra tribu no tiene injerencia en estos asuntos" suspiro un Shumi sentado al fondo de la mesa. "tiene nuestra aprobación"

"Dolet se compromete a ayudar en lo posible" afirmo su delegado, sentado frente a Cerios, de bigote abundante y traje formal. "siempre y cuando esto no signifique un peligro para nuestro país."

"Las líneas de trenes tendrán que ser extendidas si se quiere poner una estación en el Jardín," se mofo el representante de la Republica independiente de Timber. "Pero creo que nuestro gobierno no tiene inconveniente con esto. Sin embargo tendrá que enfrentar a la prensa Cerios."

"Estoy preparado para ello." Rió Cerios. "¿Triba?"

"Ya que nuestro propio Jardín ha sido destruido no veo inconveniente en apoyar la construcción de este, bajo la condición de que no reconstruya el Jardín en Triba." La representante de Triba era una mujer de cabello castaño, muy agresiva aunque discreta al hablar, y que dejo a Cerios sin nada que decir.

"Solo faltan Galdabia, Centra y Esthar." Se quedo mirando a los tres representantes que, sentados uno junto al otro, se daban miradas penetrantes el uno al otro.

"¿El Jardín será una empresa privada, o estatal?" pregunto asertivamente el representante de Esthar, lanzándole a Admani una mirada seria.

"No someteré al Jardín a reglamentos de gobierno, se mantendrá como era, tierra neutral con las leyes de la convivencia universal," la expresión de Cerios paso de su despreocupación habitual a una seriedad mortífera. Mirando con desprecio a Esthar y Galdabia. "Y no aceptare, bajo ninguna circunstancia, la presencia de tropas, o armamento militar en mi Jardín, de ser así, no esperen clemencia."

"Sin embargo Cerios," replico el Galdabiano, haciendo lucir sus insignias de general. "al no estar bajo nuestras reglas se esta arriesgando a que tomemos al Jardín como una amenaza, y entonces, se repetiría el Florecimiento."

Todos en la sala quedaron callados. El Florecimiento había sido la corta guerra que se había librado entre las naciones del mundo, y los para ese entonces renovados Jardines de Balamb, Triba, y Galdabia, y el recién formado Jardín de Esthar. La guerra culmino con la destrucción de los tres Jardines principales, ya que el de Esthar se retracto antes de que sufriese mayores daños, y aun seguía funcional en su país de origen. El Jardín de Balamb era ahora solo las ruinas que Admani había encontrado hacia dos meses, invisibles al mundo entre los espesos bosques.

"Eso no volverá a pasar." Dijo Cerios, lanzando una mirada inconsciente pero vacía contra la amplia ventana, el sol se filtraba entre los vitrales y a través de los árboles en el exterior para dar un matiz de sombras al cuarto, Admani se levanto y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, lentamente mientras hablaba. "El Florecimiento se dio por la ineptitud de quienes controlaban las fuerzas para usarlas, mas les aseguro que esto no pasara sobre mi vigilancia; las fuerzas del Jardín se mantendrán replegadas contra cualquier situación política o catastrófica, no daremos el primer golpe de no ser golpeados primero."

Para entonces, se encontraba detrás de la silla del representante de Esthar, se detuvo y pregunto: "Que dicen caballeros."

"Centra acepta, mas no apoya al Jardín en ninguna circunstancia." Dijo su representante, hombre bajo y delgado, calvo y de nariz pequeña, con una vos parecida a una corneta.

"Galdabia acepta siempre y cuando el armamento del Jardín se mantenga a raya, y nada se oculte, en especial en aspectos militares." Cerios volvió a su silla, y viendo fijamente al representante Galdabiano, asintió con la cabeza.

"Esthar aceptara, y propone una conexión cercana entre ambos Jardines, al ser los últimos dos de su tipo en existencia. Aportes de todas clases, intercambio de estudiantes y protección brindadas el uno al otro." Admani, mas interesado en esto, volvió a su expresión jubilosa, y con una amplia sonrisa dio un si a la proposición del delegado.

"Entonces así se hará." Dijo conservando una ancha sonrisa a través del rostro. "Les aseguro que será el resurgir de la belleza que alguna ves oculto el Jardín." Diciendo esto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Quistis, ella lo miro con intriga, a la vez que recogía sus cosas y se disponía a irse. "Ahora señores, si me permiten, tengo una junta con mis patrocinadores en un par de horas, y me gustaría dispondré de ese tiempo.

"Bien, convocare a otra reunión en caso de ser necesario." Gruño el Galdabiano. "Hasta entonces Cerios, espero que este asunto no se le salga de las manos." Se retiro junto con el representante de Centra, seguidos por el de Triba y el Sumí, que al parecer tomarían el mismo vuelo de vuelta a sus tierras. La representante de Timber se quedo en una conversación con el de Esthar, y salieron muy entretenidos hablando sobre algo de proyectos oceánicos. Dolet fue el ultimo en marcharse, llevando consigo un interminable papeleo y tratando de meterlo en su maletín. Admani sin embargo, se quedo en la puerta, esperando a que Quistis saliese.

"¿Tiene como retirarse señora?" le pregunto con disimulo.

"Posiblemente tomare el tren," suspiro Quistis. "¿Por qué pregunta?"

"Tengo café hecho para mis invitados en la cocina, y estaría encantado de oír alguna historia de el viejo Jardín." La expresión de Cerios era sincera, así que la dama no tuvo inconveniente en dar una elegante sonrisa y asentir con la cabeza.

"Pues vera," le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. "Yo me gradué de maestra muy joven, cosa que no me sorprendió ya que siempre fui muy estudiosa, pero vera que una noche, después de cierta misión a Dolet…"

_Talvez deba disculparme por la brevedad de este segundo capitulo, pero les aseguro que los próximos serán mas largos, ahora que termine con la politiquería. Posiblemente agregare mas personajes de FF8 en futuros capítulos, incluso GF's, sin embargo no supongo poner a todos, solo a los necesarios. _

_PD: Sean educados: Lean, y dejen crítica, buena o mala_


	3. La leyenda de la mano de plata

Levanto su mano, y un flujo de sangre azul bajo por su brazo. Sosteniéndose ahí, en medio del caos, el humo y los gritos, un hombre sonreía con satisfacción, su mano cubierta en sangre y sus pies sobre una pila de cadáveres de monstruos. A su alrededor, la gente lo miraba con temor y admiración, susurraban y comentaban entre ellos sin atreverse a ver a aquel hombre a los ojos. Era un milagro terrible, una abominación milagrosa dijeron algunos, pero él no podía oírlos, estaba sumido en su contento y su satisfacción, y nadie podía hacer que se sintiese mal entonces; un rayo de sol atravesó las nubes, y tocando la sangre de hielo en sus manos, se reflejo en su rostro y la lleno de luz.

Sintiéndose un ser imposible, y alma llena de felicidad, ese hombre bajo de la cumbre de cadáveres, y pasando entre la gente que escabulléndose le abrió paso, se fue de Dolet. Desde entonces, se contaba la leyenda de un hombre que con solo sus manos había vencido a más de cien monstruos, de él, y de la fuerza que lo acompañaba. Un GF tan poderoso, tan sanguinario, que había aterrorizado al pueblo mientras se manifestaba sobre la ciudad; algunos dijeron que era una bestia de plata, otros que tenia la apariencia de un ave, otros que era un dragón, unos últimos afirmaron ver en ella la marca de el Jardín, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar abiertamente de esto. Solo quedaba en la nublada memoria de los habitantes la figura de un hombre con sus ropas destrozadas por la pelea, su mano derecha cubierta en plata, y sus ojos verdes que desde ese día se convirtieron en un augurio de la masacre.

Años habían pasado desde entonces, y la historia no era escuchada en otro lugar que no fuesen las montañas cercanas, donde algunos pocos ermitaños aun contaban a los pasantes de un viajero moribundo que llego arrastrándose al pie de la montaña, y que de un día para otro se transformo en un demonio que aniquilo a todos los monstruos del pueblo. Pero Ádmani Cerios no estaba en Dolet por esa razón, no venia a oír historias que ya conocía, sino a negociar tratados con mercaderes y empresarios. Su vida se había llenado de ajetreos y reuniones tediosas desde que se había embarcado en el proyecto del Jardín, y es que eso era lo único que tenia en su cabeza últimamente, invertir, construir, diseñar y planear, la reparación del Jardín era trabajo de tiempo completo, siendo el maestro de obras, y tenia aun que arreglárselas para conseguir maestros, vendedores para sus tiendas, amaestradores de monstruos, mecánicos de naves y toda clase de personal para la escuela.

Se adentro en las calles de la acogedora ciudad llevando puesto una chaqueta de piel de dragón azul, unos pantalones verdes y una camisa gris con patrones rozos, su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. Cubriéndose de la lluvia que comenzaba a caer, entro en un curioso bar viejo con un puente sobre la calle, al entrar el olor de los cigarros, el licor, y los barriles de cerveza le trajo memorias nostálgicas, pero sin tiempo para perderlo en esto subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de las mesas de pool. Salio por la puerta del segundo piso y cruzo el puente hasta una vieja puerta de roble. Toco un par de veces y una voz ronca desde adentro le dio la señal para pasar, dentro, había una compacta oficina llena de libros, cartas, revistas, y tras un largo escritorio, había un viejo gordo y calvo, con apariencia enferma y cansada, deteriorado por los años.

"Que clima" rió Ádmani al entrar, sacudiendo gotas de lluvia del hombro de su chaqueta.

"No es nada bueno para mis pulmones" le dijo el dueño, tosiendo bruscamente después. Ádmani se sentó en la silla opuesta al escritorio, y se quedo observando como el dueño se tomaba un suero entre su asfixia, cuando por fin pudo respirar normalmente el dueño hablo. "¿Cómo va todo?"

"Sobre ruedas" dijo Ádmani orgulloso. "las reparaciones resultaron ser mas de las que esperábamos, pero ya que las encontramos a tiempo serán reparadas inmediatamente, la parte nueva también esta en construcción: la plaza de comercios esta quedando muy linda."

El dueño tosió otra ves "¿Que tan grandes son los locales?" dijo entre su asfixia, Ádmani le paso un vaso con agua del pequeño tanque a un lado del escritorio "Gracias"

"Dependiendo de su función, por ejemplo su taberna va a tener uno de los locales mas grandes, unos Noventa metros cuadrados incluyendo las cocinas. Por supuesto que podemos incluir mas pero me tienes que avisar ahora y… dar una contribución."

"Por supuesto que… (Tosido) no estoy… (Tosido) esperando menos, al fin y al cabo es un proyecto grande y…. (Tosido)" Ádmani lo ayudo con su ataque de asma antes de continuar la charla, varias caras se asomaron del bar al otro lado de la calle por los estridentes tosidos.

"El proyecto no es lo que me preocupa, sino las leyes infantiles y…"

"Disculpa Ádmani." Lo interrumpió el dueño. "pero se que eres un hombre de muchas influencias, por no decir de mucho dinero, para alguien así las leyes solo son formalidades."

"Últimamente todos mis fondos están invertidos en el Jardín, no tengo tiempo para sobornos, y sinceramente espero que no sean necesarios, si sabes a que me refiero." Dijo lanzándole una mirada asertiva.

"Por supuesto, por supuesto, pero eso no deja al lado la posibilidad de que los niños consigan alcohol por otro medio." Dijo el dueño ciñendo una sonrisa. "Además, eso de tus fondos no es del todo confiable, solo mírate! Chaqueta de dragón azul, pantalones de la mejor calidad, y ¿de que es ese anillo¿Platino? No me puedes engañar, el dinero te sobra."

"De hecho el anillo es de plata, no me gusta el platino, es poco elegante. Y yo te digo otra ves que mi dinero esta en donde debe estar, en la realización de mi sueño." Retorció el anillo alrededor de su dedo mientras decía esto, el dueño dejo salir un largo suspiro.

"Los sueños… el mío siempre fue esta taberna, y ya ves que lo conseguí, pero puedo ver que los sueños de algunos llegan mas lejos, por mas que digan no tener los recursos para hacerlos."

"No he dicho eso, todo lo contrario, tengo mis recursos muy bien puestos." Lentamente, se levanto de la mesa. "Y hablando de eso, tengo otros negocios que atender, me tengo que ir." Se inclino sobre el escritorio con tal de darle la mano al dueño, que debía permanecer en reposo.

"Buena suerte." Le dijo el dueño mientras Ádmani salía de su oficina, él le hizo una seña amistosa y cerro la puerta tras de si.

Bajo al bar y salio a la calle, pasando entre transeúntes y los pocos autos; la lluvia había escampado, pero todos estaban en sus casas o en algún café, pues era costumbre en Dolet una hora de descanso durante la tarde, esto le daba a Ádmani mas libertad para moverse en la ciudad.

* * *

"Y nos fuimos de la montaña mientras nos disparaba con la escopeta" termino de comentar Thomas, un muchacho de cabello castaño y piel color bronce. "Casi nos da un par de veces pero cuando llegamos a los matorrales ya no nos logro ver."

"Que malos" le dijo Katerina, una rubia de ojos marrón, vestida con un vestido azul y tomando una tasa de café. "¿para que se ponen a molestar al viejo?"

"Porque no tenemos nada mejor que hacer." Se quejo Alejandro, un pelirrojo muy alto, que usaba una boina y un pantalón de tirantes. "A diferencia de algunos."

"¡Es que ustedes si son idiotas!" Gruño Katerina. "¿Cómo dejan que los echen de la escuela?"

"Culpa de los profesores, no nuestra." Le respondió Alejandro.

"Ah si, y los baños se congelan solos." Dijo Katerina tomando otro sorbo de café. Los dos muchachos no pudieron evitar reírse al recordar como habían congelado los sanitarios de maestros mientras varios de ellos estaban dentro.

"¿Y que mas da?" dijo Thomas. "Mi mama ya tiene planes para meterme en un Jardín de todas maneras. Hasta entonces, tengo tiempo libre." Se arregosto contra la silla en el pequeño café en el que se encontraban descansando. Thomas y Alejandro llevaban varios meses expulsados del colegio, y aunque eso no les importaba, la mala reputación que se ganaban fastidiando a toda la ciudad empezaba a dar frutos después de dos arrestos y un intento de homicidio de parte de un ermitaño.

"Ja, que salado." Se mofo Alejandro. "lo van a convertir en un militar, nada de magia fuera de horas de clases, y si tiene la suerte de que le den un GF, se lo van a quitar después de la primera semana por mala conducta. Lo bueno es que el Jardín aun no abre."

Un hombre de chaqueta azul y cabello largo entro al café, pidió un pastel y una taza de te, y se sentó en la mesa contigua, los tres muchachos se quedaron en silencio mientras el hombre abría un periódico y comenzaba a leer, había algo en él que lo volvía intimidante.

"¿Vio lo que anda puesto?" murmuro Alejandro. "¡dragón azul¿Sabe lo caro que es?"

"Seria una lastima que se arruinase…" susurro Thomas en tono jocoso.

"¡Thomas!" exclamo Katerina, los otros dos la callaron lo más rápido que pudieron. "¡Si va a ponerse en esas yo me voy!" susurro.

"Calma Kat" dijo Thomas con tono confiado. "Vea esto…"

Al hombre de la chaqueta azul ya le habían traído su comida, y estaba dándole vueltas a su te con su cuchara lentamente mientras leía un anuncio en el periódico. Thomas contuvo su risa y en vos muy baja dijo: "Aero". De improvisto, una barrera verde como un espejo transparente envolvió al hombre y a la mesa, y una ráfaga de viento se levanto debajo de la mesa en donde los tres estaban sentados, volcando la mesa y a los tres que la ocupaban, y derramando sus bebidas y comidas por el suelo y encima de ellos. El hombre de azul se levanto entre carcajadas, y de pronto poniendo un rostro muy formal que no lograba tapar su risa, le señalo a Katerina que su vestido se había levantado mas de lo debido, poniéndose roja de la vergüenza ella se puso de pie y entro al café.

"Reflejo combinado con un doble efecto de fuerza." Les dijo el hombre a los que aun estaban en el suelo. "De mis favoritos en contra de actos homicidas, pero nunca espere usarlo contra un bromista. Supongo que hay una primera ves para todo." Ninguno de los dos muchachos dijeron nada, aunque el hombre frente a ellos parecía estar entrando en los treinta años, su actitud les recordaba a la de los viejos profesores a los que les solían jugar bromas en su escuela. "Podrían aprender una cosa o dos de magia antes de usarla." Dijo, tomando su taza de té, sentándose de nuevo en su meza y retomando su periódico.

Thomas y Alejandro se levantaron y rejuntaron las sillas y los platos rotos del suelo. "Ah… y…" los interrumpió el hombre de saco azul. "Díganle a su amiga que los encajes que usa están fuera de moda." Los tres rieron levemente, pero con su orgullo herido los dos muchachos entraron al café a tratar de convencer a Katerina de salir aun después de la vergüenza que le habían hecho pasar.

* * *

"¡Que descortés decir eso!" les dijo Catherine cuando estaban en la playa un rato después, lanzando piedras a un barco anclado a lo lejos. "Aunque… estaba apuesto."

"Y ahí va otra ves…." Suspiro Thomas lanzando una piedra al mar, convertido en una hoguera por las luces del atardecer. "Katerina la enamoradiza."

"¡No me diga eso!" se quejo ella, lanzando otro proyectil al barco. "No digo que estoy enamorada, solo que estaba guapo."

"Lo que si era, era un maestro con las magias. Yo ni sabia que había un reflejo con doble fuerza." Dijo Alejandro haciendo círculos en la arena con su dedo.

"¿Creen que era maestro?" dijo Thomas.

"Tal vez," dijo Alejandro. "Después de dejarnos patas para arriba, puede ser."

"En todo caso es muy viejo para usted Katerina, olvídese." Rió Thomas.

"¡No moleste baboso!" le grito Katerina. "Ya le dije que no me gustaba…. Pero tenia unos ojos verdes tan lindos…"

Ambos muchachos lanzaron un suspiro de cansancio al unísono.

_No se pierdan el próximo capitulo! Prometo que será más interesante que los otros 3. El Jardín ya va a abrir! así que no se pierdan la inauguración con la aparición de viejos y nuevos personajes de esta saga!_


	4. Antes de Comenzar

Ádmani Cerios se asomo a través de la enorme cúpula de cristal que protegía su oficina. Desde la parte más alta del Jardín se podía apreciar todo, desde las nuevas cúpulas de acero, los Jardines recién plantados, la impecable plaza y las múltiples tiendas que acababan de abrir. Entre cada edificio, una manada de nuevos estudiantes se revolvían y saludaban conociendo lo que para muchos seria un nuevo hogar, las miradas en los ojos de todos eran de asombro y maravilla; parecía como si el Jardín hubiese renacido en todo su esplendor. Habían sido dos años y medio de intenso trabajo, construcción, política y demás, pero Ádmani no podía estar mas satisfecho, su sueño, al fin, estaba por realizarse.

Thomas se detuvo frente a la enorme estructura convencido de que se había perdido. Ya era alrededor de la sexta ves que pasaba por la enorme escalera y aun no encontraba a Alejandro. ¿Dónde demonios estaba el puesto de información? Tampoco había vuelto a encontrarse con Katerina después de separarse de ella hacia media hora, y entre tanta gente y conmoción estaba casi seguro que le daría la noche encontrándolos. Corrió de nuevo en dirección a la puerta principal, entre la gente que al igual que él vestían con el típico uniforme del Jardín, muchos cargando armas y otros practicando magia. Había toda clase de caras, expresiones y actitudes, los que estaban a la expectativa, los que buscaban algo, los que solo disfrutaban de lo nuevo, los que gemían por estar encerrados cuando lo único que querían hacer era tirarse en las praderas a ver el cielo…

Thomas reconoció a alguien entre un grupo muchachas a la entrada del Jardín, su amigo Alejandro llevando orgulloso su uniforme y como era su costumbre una boina del mismo color azul con decoraciones militares. En su espalda, ya enfundada estaba su enorme espada de mandoble, arma que desempeñaba muy bien desde hacia año y medio. Thomas se le acerco por detrás un tanto molesto, lo tomo por el hombro y le hizo darse media vuelta. Alejandro vio la expresión en la cara de su amigo mostrando un tanto de sorpresa pero gusto. Puso su brazo alrededor de él y lo acerco al grupo de muchachas.

"Este es Thomas." Lo introdujo. "Es el que me ayudo a salir de mi colegio pasado ¿no es así?" Thomas quito el brazo de Alejandro de encima suyo y acomodándose el cuello de la camisa dijo:

"Thomas Alabardero mucho gusto." Las muchachas saludaron también. "¿No ha visto a Katerina? Se suponía que lo estábamos buscando."

"No la he visto, pero si pasa por acá le aviso donde estas... ¿Donde vas a estar?" Alejandro parecía un tanto distraído con las muchachas, no terminaba las oraciones y tenia un tono soñoliento.

"Buscándola, pero creo que ya la vi aya… ¿Vamos a buscar un dormitorio?" Cada ves le costaba mas hacer que Alejandro le prestase atención mientras fingía escuchar a una de las muchachas contar sobre donde venia y demás.

"Ah… vayan ustedes, yo tengo que ayudarlas a ellas a buscar una habitación, busquen una buena y ahí los veo!" Dijo mientras se alejaba con las demás.

"¡No se distraiga mucho! ¡Lo veo en la tarde!" También salio corriendo pero en dirección contraria mientras trataba de no perder de vista a Katerina. "¡Luego no se queje si le dejamos la peor cama!" Corrió hacia su amiga que parada enfrente del letrero de la Biblioteca trataba inútilmente de pedir direcciones a alguien mientras nadie le prestaba atención. "¡Katerina!" grito, Katerina al verlo se apresuro a encontrarse con él.

"¿Ya encontró a Alejandro?" pregunto.

"Se fue con unas chicas, dijo que buscáramos la habitación nosotros." Dijo Thomas.

"¡Ay que pereza! ¡No le he podido preguntar a nadie donde están los dormitorios! ¡Ni me vuelven a ver!" comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la Biblioteca nuevamente, esta ves buscando los dormitorios. "Y aun no me ubico acá, ahorita entré al estacionamiento creyendo que era el centro de entrenamiento y casi le pego a un carro que entraba…" se sonrojo por vergüenza y Thomas dejo salir una carcajada. "No es gracioso el dueño se bajo del carro y era un maestro y estaba todo furioso! Hey mira los dormitorios."

"Hasta que por fin le pone atención a los carteles" se mofo Thomas, "vamos a ver que encontramos." Entraron por el pasillo pintado de gris, en donde se podían ver los Jardines bellamente decorados y las ventanas de los dormitorios siendo adornadas por algunos de los nuevos huéspedes, dentro se desplegaba un gran salón que tanto a lo largo como lo alto estaba forrado con puertas que llevaban a los dormitorios comunales, dormitorios dobles, y dormitorios privados de los SeeD en el ultimo piso. Por razones obvias los dormitorios individuales estaban desocupados, Thomas y Katerina se decidieron a tomar uno comunal de cuatro habitaciones siendo este el mas pequeño luego de los dobles. El dormitorio estaba pintado de color azul claro y tenia una mesa de vidrio con cuatro sillas en la parte común que llevaba a cada cuarto individual. Katerina tomo el primer cuarto y Thomas el que estaba al lado de este; no tardo en desempacar y echar su ropa y pertenencias en un armario antes de echarse en su cama a esperar, aun faltaba que el personal trajese su computadora y su equipo de sonido, tendría que esperar hasta entonces.

Se levanto de su cama y husmeo dentro del cuarto de Katerina. Como era usual ni siquiera había desempacado y ya estaba arreglándose. Sentada sobre un taburete cepillaba su largo cabello rubio y miraba a Thomas por el espejo.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto dibujando delicadamente una sonrisa en su boca. Thomas negó con la cabeza mientras se perdía viéndola arreglar su cabello, ella no dijo nada por el momento, luego, mientras terminaba con el cepillo y buscaba una prensa en su maleta le dijo: "Mi bisabuelo fue estudiante en un Jardín ¿sabes? Era de Galbadia, muy famoso por cierto. Siempre me contaba historias de cómo ninguna mujer en el Jardín se le podía resistir. Eso fue, según se, lo que le gusto de mi bisabuela, que no fue tan fácil de seducir, y que según él, fue lo mas difícil logro de su vida." Se detuvo frente a Thomas un momento mientras se veían el uno al otro, luego desvió su mirada a la puerta. "Nos buscan."

En la puerta había un hombre vestido con un uniforme color bronce sosteniendo una libreta y llevando al hombro una gran maleta. Uno de los de el personal del Jardín definitivamente. "¡Hey! no se permiten escenas amorosas en los espacios públicos." Les dijo con tono de amenaza.

"¡¿Quien dice que estábamos haciendo una escena amorosa!" Exclamo Katerina muy molesta.

"¡Cierto!" reclamo Thomas. "Además, ¿donde están el resto de mis cosas?"

"Se las pasaran a dejar después, primero ocupan su pase de identificación." Dijo el encargado. "Sus nombres por favor."

"Thomas Alabardero."

"Katerina Kineas." El encargado busco en su maleta dos pequeñas tarjetas plásticas con los nombres, números de identificación y fotografías de Katerina y Thomas y se los entrego.

"No pierdan esos, son los pases para muchas cosas en el Jardín, incluyendo su dormitorio y el pago por el desayuno, almuerzo y cena. Por cierto además de la cafetería pueden acceder a cualquiera de los restaurantes en el área del mercado y usarlos pero tendrá que ser con su propio dinero. También tenemos tiendas con medicinas, armas, librerías, tiendas de ropa y demás. El desayuno se sirve de nueve a once, el almuerzo de una a tres y la cena de siete a diez. No se permite el uso de magias, armas o invocaciones dentro del área del Jardín ni tampoco fuera del mismo a no ser que sea por razones de protección o demás, si quieren pelear esta el área del centro de entrenamiento. Después de hoy deberán decidir cuales clases tomaran además de las obligatorias y la inasistencia a las mismas será penalizada. Para demás instrucciones en el reglamento por favor vean el Tutorial en el tablero de su dormitorio (O en el menú jajá jajá!). Por favor avisen de esto a sus otros compañeros de cuarto, gracias." Se retiro rápidamente, Kat y Thomas se sentaron en la mesa de vidrio a esperar a Alejandro mientras preparaban una taza de café con el poco equipo proveía el Jardín a los dormitorios y un par de bolsas de café de cortesía.

"¿Hey que hay?" Dijo Alejandro entrando un rato después muy satisfecho y un tanto despeinado con una sonrisa insufrible en el rostro y aun soñando despierto. "acá su casanova favorito, llegando de un largo día de jornada laboral." Los otros dos tardaron un momento en reaccionar a tanta arrogancia, pero finalmente Kat dijo:

"De verdad que serias un orgulloso descendiente de mi bisabuelo…" riendo melancólicamente.

"Lo estábamos esperando, ¿vamos a almorzar?" le dijo Thomas, dejando su taza vacía de café sobre la mesa.

"¡¿Almorzar!" exclamo Alejandro saliendo de su trance. "¿Que hora es? No tengo reloj."

"La una. Digamos que se fue de caballero muy rápido." Dijo Thomas. Alejandro hizo camino y tomo el tercer cuarto vació, tiro su maleta en la cama, volvió a salir al pequeño comedor y dijo.

"¡Pues vamos mis bravos compañeros a tomar un almuerzo de reyes!" y como por quien toma la batuta de la campaña salio por la puerta. Kat y Thomas dejaron sus tazas vacías sobre la mesa y lo siguieron.

"Se le están subiendo las hormonas a la cabeza" dijo Kat.

"¿A la cabeza? Yo veo que se le salen por los ojos." Corrigió Thomas.

Hiendo por la parte oeste del Jardín, y pasando por una puerta nueva entre la enfermería y la cafetería, llegaron a la nueva calle comercial que para esa hora estaba atestada con los cientos de estudiantes, maestros, y visitantes deslumbrados con la elegancia y brillante simplicidad del lugar. De algún modo recordaba al propio pueblo de Balamb, ahora convertido en una pequeña ciudad por el comercio; los edificios tenían en su totalidad colores celestes y grisáceos que le daban un ambiente relajado, había varias tiendas ya abiertas, y casi todos los restaurantes estaban llenos de clientela. Los tres amigos se dirigieron a un café situado cerca del centro del lugar, en cuyo frente había varios bailarines y actores representando una obra sobre la cautividad de la sacerdotisa Tivel. Pudieron encontrar una mesa cerca del improvisado escenario, y se quedaron viendo el espectáculo mientras esperaban a ser atendidos. Alejandro aun divagaba su mirada entre la multitud para tratar de encontrar alguna otra muchacha que "ayudar" pero entonces sus ojos tropezaron con algo inesperado; abrió sus ojos enormemente en sorpresa y jalo de la chaqueta de Thomas para llamar su atención.

"¡Mira! ¿Qué no es ese el maestro del café en Dolet? ¿El de la chaqueta de dragón azul?" Tom no tardo en localizarlo, en verdad era el mismo sujeto de cabello rubio y largo, vestido esta vez con un traje militar muy elegante y charlando con una anciana mientras miraban el espectáculo callejero.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Si es!" Exclamo Tom tratando a la vez de llamar la atención de un mesero. "¿será maestro aquí?"

"Es el director." Dijo Kat sin dejar de ver el espectáculo en donde estaban por sacrificar a la sacerdotisa. "Ádmani Cerios. Me lo dijeron en la biblioteca."

"¡¿El director!" exclamaron Tom y Alejandro al mismo tiempo.

"¿Pero que edad tiene? ¿Como treinta?" pregunto Tom ahora muy interesado viendo a su nuevo director.

"Treinta y dos, creo." Dijo Katerina. "me contaron que esta obsesionado con los SeeD, y por eso volvió a construir este Jardín."

"Un pastel de manzana y un café expreso." Le dijo Alejandro al mesero que por fin se había dignado a pasar por su mesa. "De verdad que hay que estar loco para trabajar de maestro."

"¿Son solo ideas mías o también es el invocador padre?" dijo Thomas. "A mi tráigame, una hamburguesa y un té frío." El mesero apunto rápidamente.

"Son ideas suyas, el invocador padre murió hace ciento cincuenta años." Corrigió Alejandro mientras Katerina pedía lo suyo.

"Es que me lo recordó no se por que." Aunque fuese imposible que los oyese a través del salón y entre el barullo, Ádmani Cerios se volteo hacia ellos como si los hubiese escuchado, los miro con sorpresa y disculpándose con su compañera se levanto y camino hacia ellos. "¡Puta viene hacia acá!" Thomas y los otros dos volvieron a su comida como si no supieran que Cerios venia hacia ellos.

"Buen día." Les dijo cuando se detuvo justo entre Thomas y Katerina. Los tres fingieron estar sorprendidos y de algún modo contentos de verlo.

"Buen día." Respondieron mecánicamente. "¿Usted trabaja aquí?" pregunto Thomas tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible.

"Jajaja, si, soy el director y su profesor de invocación." parecía muy contento con todo aunque un poco hipócrita en cuanto a ellos. "Espero verlos en mi clase."

"Ah si nosotros también." Dijo Katerina que no parecía ni siquiera un poco más convincente que Thomas.

"Nos encanta la invocación ¿sabe?" agrego Alejandro.

"¿En serio?" dijo Cerios, sonando incluso menos convincente que los tres juntos y el triple de sarcástico que antes. "Lo que si se es que tienen fascinación por la magia. No crean que ya me olvide de Dolet." Los tres estudiantes hicieron una morisqueta de incomodidad idéntica. "En ese caso déjenme apartarles un lugar de adelantado en mi clase. Bueno, me tengo que ir, ojalá los vea en clase, ¡no me gustaría tener que afectar su nota tan pronto en el año!" Se retiro de nuevo con la señora mayor y se fueron de vuelta al Jardín.

"Mierda…" dijo Alejandro dejando su cabeza caer sobre la mesa mientras el mesero dejaba a su lado una rebanada de pastel de manzana y su café.

"¡será culpa tuya!" le reprocho Katerina. "No tenias por que decir que "nos encanta la invocación" Yo que no pensaba tomar el curso…"

"Que linda esa niña" comento la señora Trepe cuando ya habían pasado por la entrada al Jardín. "¿Es la bisnieta de Irvine no? Si, debió sacar su encanto de algún otro lugar."

"Bueno, tengo que irme a mi oficina a arreglar todo, la veré luego..." Hizo una reverencia y se arreglo el saco. "…profesora." La señora Trepe lo despidió también y ambos tomaron rumbos opuestos, la profesora Trepe hacia el auditorio y Ádmani hacia el elevador a su oficina.

"La prensa ya llego, quieren saber donde será la reunión." Le aviso su secretaria apenas cruzo la puerta.

"Dígales que vayan al auditorio y que acomoden el equipo cerca de la tarima, mande a alguien de personal para que los guíe." Sin decir mas se dirigió dentro de su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio, acomodo unos papeles de inscripción tardía y muy entusiasmado tomo el micrófono.

"ATENCION-ESTUDIANTES,-PROFESORES-E-INVITADOS." Se escucho en el altavoz. "POR-FAVOR-PASEN-AL-AUDITORIO-SITUADO-AL-NOROESTE-DEL-JARDIN-CON-TAL-DE-INAUGURAR-EL-PERIODO-LECTIVO. ESTO-ES-OBLIGATORIO-PARA-LOS-ESTUDIANTES. GRACIAS." Luego tomo de una gaveta las hojas de su discurso y se disparo de vuelta al elevador.


	5. El Waltz de un viejo sueño

Este chap esta especialmente dedicado a Ri-Chan

* * *

El auditorio se fue llenando con los estudiantes, la prensa, maestros, cámaras, y el propio personal del Jardín; sobre el pedestal frente a ellos, Admani Cerios repasaba sus notas y se acomodaba el saco tratando de librarse de su nerviosismo. En definitiva prefería trabajar por debajo del público que frente a ellos, pero, según decían sus asesores de imagen, un director no puede dejar de ser una figura pública, no en su propio colegio.

La junta comenzó poco antes de que los estudiantes terminasen de acomodarse, entre ellos Kat, Tom y Alejandro. Los reporteros alistaron su equipo y los presentadores de alrededor de cinco distintos noticieros hicieron una breve introducción al escenario. Minutos después, una mujer subió al pedestal, vestida con un vestido rojo corto y varios papeles en su mano.

"Probando, probando. ¿Esta encendido¿Si?" volteo a ver a un técnico en el extremo del escenario que le hizo una seña con la mano para que comenzara. "Bienvenidos, todos, profesores, la prensa, y por supuesto nuestros nuevos estudiantes. Como sabrán, este lugar, durante los últimos sesenta años había sido considerado un monumento a batallas y glorias pasadas, un gigante caído en nuestro pasado. Gracias a la ayuda de los gobiernos, y el idealismo del señor Cerios, hoy vuelve a la vida dichosamente, y nos reúne para celebrar su regreso. Este es, si nos complace verlo así, el sueño de unos pocos que sirve a muchos, la dicha de uno, vuelta para todos. Para hablarles de lo que ha sido este camino, y lo que va detrás de la mente de su creador, aquí esta el señor Admani Cerios." Un aplauso cortes siguió a la secretaria mientras bajaba del pedestal, mientras que su jefe subía lentamente los escalones. El público vio subir al joven director, postrarse frente a ellos, y quedarse mudo de sorpresa. Kat, Tom, y Alejandro se hundieron en su asiento pensando en las clases de invocación que harían de tomar por un error estúpido.

"B-Buenos días." Tartamudeo Admani. "Disculpen, no soy bueno con las multitudes." trato de fingir una sonrisa pero solo logro torcer su cara de forma grotesca, luego miro hacia las notas que traía consigo. "No hace mucho, hombres y mujeres de gran valentía fueron formados entre estas mismas paredes. Este lugar, ha sido testigo de batallas, victorias, derrotas, amor, poder…" de nuevo se quedo sin habla. Algunos estudiantes dejaron escapar una risa o voltearon a ver a otra parte. "Mi meta fue restaurar una gloria pasada, un esplendor, un honor inigualable a mis ojos." Recordó el motivo por el que hacia esto, todo lo que había pasado para lograrlo, y principalmente la tarde cuando entro por primera vez al Jardín en ruinas. En un segundo, una llama de pasión se encendió en los ojos de Admani, puso sus notas a un lado y hablo de frente, con tanto despecho que parecería furioso. "Vivir en el pasado no nos llevara a ningún lugar que hacia atrás; no quiero que recordemos lo que sucedió aquí, sino que ganemos nuestro propio merito como lo hicieron en el pasado. Se que no solo es posible, sino inevitable, que seamos guerreros, mercenarios nos llaman, pero al fin y al cabo, a través de esto hemos escrito una historia, y si es que debemos convertirnos en lo que algunos llamaron una escoria, que así sea. No es lo que vean en nosotros, sino nuestra esencia, lo que refleja lo que en verdad somos; cada uno de mis estudiantes, encontrara en si su guerrero, y aprenderá a usarlo para su beneficio, y por aquellos que desee servir. Este Jardín no vivirá de glorias pasadas: La gloria es nuestra por derecho!" Ádmani se calmo, organizo de nuevo sus notas, y esperó; el auditorio se quedo en silencio, luego, un rugido de euforia estallo entre los asientos cuando varios estudiantes se levantaron a aplaudir al director, seguidos por los demás alumnos a su lado, los maestros, y por ultimo el personal. Algo entre las bélicas palabras de Cerios había tocado un nervio en ellos, talvez incluso despertado el espíritu guerrero del que Admani hablaba. "Gracias." Tomo sus papeles y bajo del pedestal muy satisfecho.

La señora Quistis se levanto para recibirlo en las sillas junto al escenario, y le ayudo a sentarse, pues para entonces, Ádmani ya había perdido su entusiasmo y sus piernas le empezaban a fallar. Tom, Kat y Alejandro comentaban, al igual que sus compañeros, lo inusual de su director, pero ellos hablaban de él de forma distinta; prácticamente ninguno de los estudiantes en el auditorio conocía al director como ellos tres. Antes de que Kat pudiese seguir elogiando el cabello del señor Cerios, una mujer subió al escenario y pidió silencio; no tendría mas de 35 años, tenia el cabello castaño y facciones redondas, tras de ella, venían dos hombres, ambos de saco y corbata, que seguidamente dieron dos respectivos discursos, uno sobre el pasado del Jardín, y el otro sobre la corta vida y gran obra del maestro Ádmani Cerios. Ambos discursos sin embargo, fueron igual de largos, tediosos, y monótonos, al punto en que Alejandro cayo dormido en su silla antes de que terminara el primer hombre, e incluso el mismo Ádmani cabeceaba mientras mencionaban los logros de su vida en el campo de batalla y en la política.

* * *

La asamblea termino con un aviso de parte de la coordinación, que exigía a todos los alumnos reportarse en sus salones durante la tarde para recibir un horario de clases básico, y escoger al menos tres asignaturas opcionales. Tom y Kat despertaron a Alejandro llamándole por su apodo "Tato", y salieron poco después que la prensa lo hiciera detrás del director.

"Bueno…" bostezo Tato. "Al menos solo tenemos que elegir dos asignaturas."

"A ver, repíteme eso que no entendí." Le dijo Kat.

"Que…awww… tenemos que llevar invocación con el señor Cerios. ¿Si te acuerdas no?" Se tambaleaba un poco al caminar por el sueño, ni siquiera estaba seguro para donde iba.

"Cierto." Dijo Tom. "pero esperemos un rato antes de ir a la inscripción. Yo aun no se que mas elegir."

"Creo que nadie." Admitió Kat.

"No vhas a llwevar…aaww!... pistoleria?" le pregunto Tato.

"¿Armas de fuego? Supongo que esa va a ser mi clase de táctica en batalla. Estaba planeando llevar camuflaje, o infiltración como clase extra." Kat siempre había sido el tipo de chica aplicada. Pensaba todo lo que hacia con anticipación, tenia memoria de elefante y reflejos de gato, y no dejaba que nada de lo que hacia saliese de su control aunque eso significara mantener en línea a Tom y Tato.

"Yo fijo… bombas… me guuuusta explotar cosas… awww!" Tato se tambaleo y cayo sobre Tom, que se lo quito de encima con un codazo.

"¡Ya despierta!" le grito, quitándoselo de encima. Kat se soltó a reír mientras Tato insistía en reclinarse sobre Tom, y él lo empujaba en dirección contraria bastante molesto. Después de que Tato despertase a punta de golpes, los tres hicieron camino a los dormitorios para terminar de desempacar y ordenar sus cosas.

* * *

Kat entro a su habitación acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja; era costumbre que cuando tenia el cabello así de largo fuese difícil de acomodar. Se fue directamente al fondo del cuarto y abrió las persianas para dejar entrar un poco de luz a la grisácea habitación, luego volvió a las dos maletas que le faltaban por desempacar. Tomo la primera, una valija plateada con sellos herméticos, y la puso sobre su cama donde la luz podía reflejarse en ella. Adentro había varias cajas de municiones distintas, selladas con letras para reconocerlas, y además un rifle bastante grande, un Ulises, de fuego medio y alta potencia, su arma predilecta entre las que su abuelo le había enseñado a usar. La saco, y pulió el cañón con un pedazo de tela que también venia en la maleta, luego saco la caja de municiones que portaba la letra R de "rápida" y cargo tres tiros, apunto hacia la pared, imaginando un posible enemigo, y luego volvió a colocarla sobre la cama. Se acostó sobre el borde de la cama, con su cabeza colgando y sus ojos cerrados, y escucho a alguien tocar en su puerta, abrió los ojos solo un poco para poder ver que efectivamente era Alejandro, rodó sobre la cama, tomo el rifle en el camino y se coloco en el borde opuesto de la cama apuntando a su amigo con el rifle apoyado sobre el colchón.

"¿Que pasa?" le pregunto apuntando con cuidado a su pecho.

"Se nota que no pierdes el tiempo para practicar." Dijo Alejandro con paciencia y aun soñoliento. "Tomas y yo íbamos a tomar una taza de…" Una música suave en tono ascendente llamo su atención antes de poder terminar; venia de los parlantes en el salón común.

"LES INFORMAMOS QUE ESTA NOCHE SE LLEVARA A CABO UN BAILE INAUGURAL CON COMIDA GRATUITA PARA LOS ESTUDIANTES, ESPERAMOS SU ASISTENCIA A LAS SIETE DE LA NOCHE EN EL SALON MAYOR EN EL AREA OESTE. MUCHAS GRACIAS."

"…de té. ¿Quieres una?"

"Claro." Kat ya había bajado el rifle desde el anuncio, ahora lo estaba guardando de nuevo en su estuche. Alejandro se devolvió al salón común donde Tom estaba calentando el agua para el té. Se sentó en el lado opuesto de la mesa y se acomodo la boina con el reflejo en el vidrio.

"¿Ustedes van a ir a la fiesta?" pregunto Kat un segundo después asomándose entre el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.

"Si mis chicas van yo voy." Dijo Tato en su usual tono macho man.

"Eres igualito a mi bisabuelo…" suspiro Kat. "¿Tom?"

"Si tu vas yo voy." Le dijo sirviendo las tazas de agua caliente.

"Perfecto, voy a desempacar mi vestido." Se esfumo a su cuarto y cerro la puerta. "¡No me molesten mientras me cambio!" les grito desde adentro.

"Le estas dando demasiada pelota." Murmuro Alejandro a Tom. Tom lo miro como queriéndole decir: "no me vengas a molestar mientras se ocupaba de remojar la bolsa de té en la taza. "Hazme caso, no le pongas tanta atención, un poco de indiferencia le atraería. Yo se de eso."

"¿Entonces ese es tu secreto?" rió Tom. Tato le respondió con un talvez mientras hundía su bolsa de té. "Creo que ella lo sabe pero no me corresponde. Pero no me dice nada para que no se arruine nuestra amistad."

"Por eso te dije que no te enredaras con ella." Lo regaño Tato. "Tantas chicas bonitas en un lugar donde nadie te conoce, y tu te tienes que quedar con la que ibas a la playa? Deberías intentar buscarte a alguien mas, solo para despejarte."

"Dones son dones…" suspiro Tom dirigiendo a su amigo una sonrisa confidente que él devolvió con una confiada carcajada.

"En eso tienes razón."

* * *

Alejandro se fue inusualmente temprano en la noche, solo avisándole a Tom que sus chicas lo estaban esperando en el salón y que no les podía faltar, se fue poco antes de las seis y diez. Tom decidió esperar a Kat un poco mas, pero cuando a las seis y cuarenta aun no salía de su habitación, decidió irse solo. El dormitorio aun tenía bastante gente que no estaba lista o que había decidido no ir a la inauguración, pero estaba bastante callado, al punto en que se podía oír la música y el barullo en el salón de baile al otro lado del Jardín. En el pasillo el silencio se volvía incuso mas espeso, y las sombras que venían de los árboles a los lados del camino parecían sostener una tensión superficial.

"¡Espera!" Saliendo de los dormitorios Kat corría a lo que podía con sus tacones intentando alcanzarlo y viéndose molesta. Estaba usando un vestido azul oscuro abierto en la pierna izquierda y se había arreglado el cabello con unas prensas azules a la izquierda también. "Como son maleducados tu y él, por poco y me dejan botada."

"Tato tenia que ir a buscar a sus nenas, y yo te espere casi una hora y media a que te alistaras y aun así no saliste." Le reclamo Tom

"¿Cual es tu punto¿A poco no me veo bien como para esperarme ese rato?" le dijo de forma picara mientras los dos volvían a caminar por el pasillo.

"No para tardar hora y media…" Kat lo golpeo en el brazo en reproche pero luego paso su brazo entre el suyo.

"Vamos, vas a ser mi pareja hoy." A Tom no se le ocurrió nada más que asentir con la cabeza y seguir caminando, sin embargo ya se imaginaba lo que diría Alejandro al verlo entrar con Kat del brazo.

El salón de baile no había cambiado nada desde que Quistis lo recordaba, aunque había tenido que ser reconstruido, era una reparación impresionante que rescataba esos recuerdos empolvados. Ádmani estaba sentado a su lado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y mirando a los jóvenes bailar mientras pensaba: "talvez esta noche tengamos suerte y se digne a aparecer…"

Kat y Tom entraron al salón, y no hicieron más que unirse a la multitud de entrantes que se maravillaban con el lujo de la cúpula y la pista de baile. Pero la ilusión no duro por mucho, mientras Tom buscaba a Alejandro para ver la expresión en su rostro, Kat había puesto sus ojos sobre un muchacho que usaba un saco blanco.

"Si me disculpas." Le dijo a Tom soltándose de su brazo. "Me voy a explorar… diviértete!" Antes de que Tom pudiese idear algo que decir, ya Kat se había ido corriendo en dirección al chico y lo había dejado solo.

"Que demo…" logro balbucear un segundo después mirando a Kat acercarse al chico y empezar a conversar. "Bah… quien la necesita." Se dijo a si mismo.

Se acerco a la mesa de bocadillos y tomo un mini sándwich, mientras se lo comía, encontró a Tato, con un grupo de chicas a un lado de la pista de baile, tomando turnos para bailar con varias y repartiendo guiños fugases a las demás. Había perdido de vista a Kat, pero eso solo le molestaba más; sabia que estaba en algún lugar del salón con el tipo del saco blanco. Aburrido, empezó a caminar alrededor de la pista de baile a ver que podía encontrar. La mayoría de las personas venían en grupos pequeños, con los amigos que acababan de hacer en el dormitorio, las chicas mas dispuestas a bailar que los chicos se metían a bailar al ritmo de la música que pusiesen, techno, rumba, ska, cumbia e incluso regue, los chicos se sentaban en algún lugar, hablaban, o los menos tímidos, como Alejandro, buscaban alguna chica con quien bailar, o mas de una en el caso de nuestro galán. Al poco rato de estar viendo bailar, y aun sin ánimos para disfrutar de la fiesta, Tom se tropezó con la mesa donde estaba sentado Ádmani Cerios, su director, junto con la anciana que lo había acompañado en la cafetería y en el discurso, y otros dos sujetos inmersos en un juego de cartas del Triple Traid. En cuanto Ádmani lo vio se levanto con una sonrisa algo sarcástica y le estrecho la mano, llevaba un saco largo de color plateado opaco y unos guantes negros con inscripciones en blanco como antiguos símbolos.

"¿Como estas muchacho¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? Ven, te quiero presentar a alguien." Lo tomo del hombro y lo arrastro a su mesa, donde lo sentó junto a la anciana. "Oh… ahora que lo recuerdo, no se tu nombre… serias tan amable?"

"Thomas."

"Thomas claro!" exclamo Ádmani. "Bien, esta es la señora Quistis Trepe, ella solía estudiar aquí de joven. Bueno, no aquí, en el viejo Jardín, pero tu me entiendes."

"Es un gusto señora" le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Igualmente muchacho." Le dijo ella. "¿Que te parece la reconstrucción de este salón de bailes¿No es magnifico? Me parece que es una fiesta bastante animada para comenzar un periodo de clases."

"Lo es señora." Respondió Tom mecánicamente. No quería ser descortés, pero tampoco pretendía pasar la noche con ellos.

"Y aun así." Dijo Quistis. "tu estas aquí, hablando con una anciana y un hombre en ves de estar bailando con tus amigos. ¿Algo te perturba?"

"Para serle sincero señora…" en un segundo, su mirada planeo sobre la pista de baile, y una chica al otro lado del salón atrapo su atención: Kat. Estaba por continuar hablando, terminar la conversación rápidamente, ir a buscarla y sacarla a bailar, pero no tardo en aparecer en escena el chico con el saco blanco, remolcado de la mano de Kat a bailar. Tom se quedo callado sin darse cuenta. Mientras tanto, Ádmani y la señora Trepe acercaron sus cabezas a la de Tom, una de cada lado, para tener una perspectiva de lo que él veía.

"¿Es esa chica no?" dijo Ádmani sacando a Tom de su trance. "¿la del vestido azul con el chico del saco blanco?"

"¡Ah si! Estaba contigo en el café ahora en la tarde, se ve que es muy dulce." Admitió la señora Trepe. "Pero no eres tu el que baila con ella. ¿O si?"

"No sea tonta señora." Dijo Tom olvidando su respeto. "¿no ve que esta bailando con… algún pingüino albino?"

"Mmm… y aun estas aquí, discutiendo con una señora y tu director por que no estas bailando con la chica que quieres." Se burlo Ádmani. "Te diré algo, si algo he aprendido de las mujeres en estos años, es que quedarse babeando por ellas es muy divertido, pero poco eficaz." Tom no tomo esto nada bien, empezó a reflejar su enojo en su rostro. "Si no le muestras algo que le pueda interesar, estará bailando con pingüinos albinos frente a ti hasta que decida irse con un oso polar para no esperar a una estatua de hielo que babea¿me doy a entender?"

"Ádmani… dime que no vas a usar metáforas así en clase…" murmuro la señora Trepe.

"Tiene razón." Exclamo Tom levantándose.

"Muchacho…" le dijo la señora Trepe jalando de la manga de su saco. "No seas precipitado… si vas ahora parecerás un bruto mas que un pretendiente. Tomate tu tiempo y encuentra el momento indicado para hacer lo que Ádmani te dijo que hicieras… fuese lo que fuese que dijera."

"Esta bien… gracias." Se despidió de ambos y se encamino alrededor del salón para llegar donde estaba Kat.

"¿Va a meter la pata verdad?" pregunto Ádmani. Quistis asintió con la cabeza.

Tom camino rápidamente alrededor del salón de baile, acercándose a Kat como asteroide en curso de colisión, pero con cada paso mas cerca de ella y del pingüino albino iba perdiendo la confianza que Cerios y Trepe le habían dado. Para el punto en que estaba suficientemente cerca de Kat como para que ella lo viese ya había perdido todo su combustible de valor y ahora estaba urgente de una ruta de salida. Muy tarde, Kat lo había visto, y había notado inmediatamente que estaba más perdido que un cactuar en la caverna de fuego. Sin embargo no era la única, Tato, milagrosamente, se había percatado de un SOS amigo en la zona, y ya estaba en camino a rescatarlo de las redes de la vergüenza. Llego con él cruzando entre la gente, lo como del hombro, volteo a mirar a Kat que los miro de forma despectiva y luego se fueron del montón. De vuelta en la mesa de bocadillos Alejandro le dio un refresco para calmar las ansias y le pidió que le explicara como pudiese que carajo hacia parado en medio de la gente como un tarado. Tom le explico lo que pudo sobre la charla con Ádmani y sobre su reacción impulsiva, pero todo empeoraba en la mente de Tato.

"¿Estas loco¡Eso era lo último que debiste hacer! Ahora ya sabe que eres un cobarde…" Tom estaba por reclamar pero Tato lo interrumpió. "Lo siento, pero lo eres, al menos en esto. Mira, yo pensaba que ella, tu y yo bailaríamos después, como amigos, cuando yo hubiera terminado con mis chicas y Kat con su chico, y entonces tu tendrías una oportunidad mas segura… pero no contaba con esto, ahora mi plan se fue oficialmente a la mierda."

"Demonios…" suspiro Tom, apoyándose en la mesa de bocadillos. "Supongo que ahora solo queda hacer lo que me aconsejaste ¿no?"

"talvez." Dijo Tato con orgullo. "Ese tipo Cerios si que esta loco…"

"Y que lo digas…" Ambos se quedaron viendo el baile un tiempo más, solo sombras y luces, mucho movimiento al ritmo. Las chicas de Tato volvieron a buscarlo, él se despidió de Tom diciéndole que no se deprimiera y se fue con ellas. Tom pensó por un momento en Kat, más de pronto todo se detuvo la música, el baile, las luces se encendieron y se escuchaban gritos en el lado lejano del salón, cerca de las ventanas. Corrió a ver que pasaba. Había un chico, algo mayor que él, de pie frente a una mujer tirada en el suelo, el chico tenia la mirada pérdida en sus pies, y su mano derecha emanaba un humo ligero y gris. El chico no se movía, pero la mujer estaba aterrada, salio corriendo en cuanto pudo levantarse y se oculto detrás de una columna; ya había varia gente que había formado un circulo alrededor de el muchacho, aunque suficientemente lejos por prevención. El muchacho levanto la mirada, había un símbolo quemado en su frente, una cruz de algún tipo, sus ojos estaban incendiados con furia, levanto su mano de nuevo y Tom pudo ver que tenia la misma marca en su mano.

"…Sed de venganza…" murmuro. Su mano se encendió en fuego azul y apunto hacia ningún lugar especifico en medio de la multitud, un torrente de fuego se extendió, la gente se hecho para atrás y de entre ellos salio Ádmani Cerios colocando sus nudillos al frente. Tom pudo ver como las inscripciones en sus guantes brillaban a la vez que disolvía las llamas de un golpe separando sus manos.

"Interesante…" escucho que el señor Cerios se decía a si mismo. "No eres a quien esperaba, de hecho no espere verte nunca, pero me honra llegar a verte."

"¡Intruso¡Maldito parásito!" el joven volvió a gritar, cargando una bola de fuego, esta vez roja, en su mano y corriendo hacia Ádmani. Lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que las personas alrededor se tuvieron que hacer hacia atrás por el calor, sin embargo, no fue un golpe directo, una leve aura rosa cubrió a Ádmani al momento del impacto, y evito que se quemara.

"Triste…" dijo, mas para el chico que para alguien mas. "Ni siquiera eres real, solo un recuerdo. En fin, hora de que te calmes." Junto sus manos al lado de su torso, una al contrario de la otra, los símbolos en sus guantes volvieron a brillar; de pronto se comenzó a reconocer una figura detrás de Ádmani, una especie de criatura, no muy clara, con ojos rojos muy intensos, sus manos en la misma posición que las del hombre. "¡Aruneo: extinción!" la criatura y Ádmani se movieron al mismo tiempo, abriéndose y colocándose delante del pecho; del pecho de la criatura salio una luz blanca muy tenue, que cayo como roció sobre el chico. El muchacho se estremeció un momento, luego se tambaleo y cayo al suelo, dormido.

La gente se quedo en silencio un momento viendo la escena, una chica y un chico se acercaron al muchacho e intentaron despertarlo. Después de un momento el joven despertó, quejándose de una jaqueca, toda la gente aplaudió entonces la actuación de Ádmani ante lo que para los conocedores era obviamente un exorcismo muy eficaz. Tuvo que conservar la modestia y después de dar un par de "gracias" y "de nada" se marcho por el lado de Tom. Al verlo no evito hacer un gesto de confidencia y murmurarle: "No te veo con tu chica¿metiste la pata verdad?" e irse sutilmente entre la gente que le hacia paso.

Tom se quedo mirando como ayudaban al chico a levantarse y lo llevaban a un banco para que descansara, el DJ no tardo en poner de nuevo la música, apagar la luz y la gente continúo en su baile sin ningún contratempio más. Algo en la marca que había llevando el chico, se le hacia familiar, aunque no recordara de donde, pues entre mas intentaba recordar, menos podía evitar empezar a preguntarse que persona en verdad era Ádmani Cerios.


	6. Invocador

Estaban a la mitad de una lección muy larga sobre invocación impartida en el jardín Oeste, por el señor Ádmani Cerios. Tom se recostaba sobre su mano y veía al profesor por entre sus compañeros, todos igual que cansados que él, y no era que no le interesase lo que decía Cerios, de hecho, había encontrado la invocación lo suficientemente interesante como para no dormirse en clase, pero ya había pasado la hora de almuerzo, y se estaban quedando sin energía.

"La invocación," explicaba Ádmani. "ha sido utilizada desde el tiempo de nuestros ancestros como una manera de comunicar nuestro mundo con el próximo. No en vano es que utilizamos a los espíritus como aliados en batalla, en especial con nuestro sistema de unión, pero también cabe destacar que en la antigüedad los invocadores eran conocidos por realizar tareas mas cotidianas con los espíritus a su servicio tales como…"

Para este punto Tom empezaba a sentir que cabeceaba casi tanto como le rugía el estomago. Miro a Alejandro a la par suya, tenía una expresión que no se podía confundir con ninguna otra: estaba muriéndose de hambre y de cansancio. Kat ya se había dormido al lado de Alejandro, casi sin darse cuenta cayo inconsciente sobre la hierba por la falta de sueño por las horas en desvela que había tenido la noche anterior, pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpir su sueño, y Ádmani no lo había notado tampoco. Tom se acomodo sobre el pasto, Ádmani explicaba como el nuevo sistema que usaban para la unión con las Fuerzas Guardianas no necesitaba ocupar un espacio en la memoria, evitando así la amnesia y los trastornos mentales provocados por el viejo sistema en aquellas personas que abusaban en su uso diario, pero a Tom no le podía importar menos la historia siempre y cuando lo que usase ahora le sirviese sin alguna complicación.

"así es pues," continuaba Ádmani. "que en la nueva era se busca la sincronía espiritual con el espíritu Guardián. Por esto es que usamos las prácticas de los grandes maestros para mimetizar nuestros espíritus al del espíritu que necesitamos. Dentro de las teorías sobre el control de las fuerzas guardianas sin embargo, cabe destacar la de Sir Cabto Dums, quien propuso una liberación del propio espíritu como una manera de encontrar a la FG más compatible con el sujeto. Aunque varios sabios han…" Tres campanadas saliendo de la parte superior del edificio indicaron el cambio de horario. Con mucho alivio, los estudiantes se levantaron y tomaron sus cosas. Tato despertó a Kat al tiempo en que Ádmani daba un ultimo aviso: "Los interesados en equiparse con una fuerza guardiana para el paseo a Península Aitaki el viernes tiene toda la libertad de pasar a pedirme uno en mis horas libres. Hasta el lunes."

Kat aun no se hallaba después de despertar. Se tambaleo un poco al principio pero aun así no perdía el paso de los demás mientras entraban de nuevo al Jardín. Ya llevaban alrededor de mes y medio de clases y las cosas habían sido más interesantes de lo que ella o sus compañeros habían esperado. Entre practicas de combate, entrenamientos con monstruos, clases teóricas y practicas de magia e invocación, y los malos hábitos de Tato y Tom, (que ningún colegio militar lograría corregir) se la habían pasado muy bien. Alcanzo a sus amigos y se dirigió a Tom; lo que fuese que había pasado el baile de inauguración ya no importaba, o al menos ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en comentarlo.

"¿Vas a pedir una FG para la excursión?" le pregunto.

"Creo que si. Quiero medirme contra algo que no sea la basura de monstruos que tenemos aquí." Le dijo Tom. No era hábil con las armas, pero como mago no le iba nada mal, nunca había fallado un conjuro y no tardaba nada en aprender hechizos nuevos, en especial si tenía planead usarlos contra alguien dentro o fuera del jardín.

"Yo que vos no hablo tan duro." Se burlo Tato golpeándolo en el hombro. "Te puede oír el T-Rex."

"¡Por favor!" se quejo Tom. "Tampoco me dio tanta paliza!"

"¿Cómo no? Si no fuera por mi no tendrías brazo derecho." Dejo salir una carcajada estridente; Tom se encogió de hombros y cambio ligeramente de color. Si alguien mas los hubiera visto ser apaleados por un T-Rexaur no le hubiera podido dar más vergüenza. Sin embargo, a raíz del rumor de que Tato había derrotado a un T-Rex sin ayuda su fama como guerrero se hizo muy notable.

La semana no se hizo esperar, y los días se fueron esfumando hasta que fue viernes al mediodía. Kat, Tom y Tato estaban sentados en una mesa de la cafetería junto con una chica del club de fans de Tato y un chico de Intercambio llamado Ipa, de la aldea de los Shumi, con quien compartían las clases de magia y táctica. Todos tenían al lado de sus sillas mochilas preparadas con la ropa para toda la semana de viaje, un par de cuadernos de notas, sus armas para todos aquellos que tenían una, y varios otros artículos de viaje. Ahora solo esperaban el toque para ir al estacionamiento, mientras tanto, Ipa revisaba por triplicado que estuviese llevando todo lo que ocupaba.

"¿No es fácil saben?" les decía mientras hurgaba en su mochila por que todas las cosas estuviesen en su sitio. "Apenas me logro acomodar a vivir fuera de mi tribu, y en el jardín, y ahora… ¡toda una semana fuera! No se a que hora me metí en todo esto…"

"Tranquilo." Tato se reclino sobre su silla y puso los pies en la mesa. "Si lo piensas así no lo vas a disfrutar, mejor míralo como TODA una semana lejos de aquí, donde no te van a estar presionando tanto. Yo me voy a dedicar a pasarla suave…" Se quito la boina verde que andaba ese día y se la puso sobre el rostro. Kat lo miro de forma despectiva.

"Mira Ipa, siempre y cuando pienses que todo va a sir bien, pues… todo va a salir bien! Arriba ese animo positivo!" En ese momento sonaron las tres campanadas del cambio de lección: Tato se levanto de su siesta y todos se pusieron de pie, tomaron sus cosas y se fueron al estacionamiento. Decidieron tomar la ruta mas rápida e ir por el corredor norte, pero la cantidad de la gente viviendo del los dormitorios hacia las clases les bloquearon el camino. Sabiendo que iban a llegar tarde, se fueron por el corredor sur, donde, al llegar al cruce entre los elevadores y la entrada, quedaron atrapados en otra congestión de transito. Abriéndose camino a codazos y "compermisos" pudieron llegar al pasillo este, ahora solo tenían que apurarse subiendo el pasillo y llegarían al estacionamiento, apenas tarde. Kat los empezó a empujar para que caminaran, pero parecía ser que el destino se empeñaba en detenerlos al ver salir de la biblioteca a un sonriente Ádmani Cerios que se acerco buscando a Tom apenas lo vio.

"Bien que los encuentro." Les dijo, luego se dirigió directamente a Tom: "Aquí esta la FG que me pediste, encontré uno que es suficientemente compatible contigo como para que lo uses sin que te estorbe." Luego de decir esto saco de su bolsillo un brazalete con la efigie de un toro en piedra; paso su mano sobre la imagen murmurando el hechizo para la separación y se lo dio a Tom. "Ojalá te sirva." Luego se despidió con una leve reverencia al grupo y les dio el paso libre para que prosiguiesen con la estampida hacia el estacionamiento.

Cuando llegaron al parqueo el autobús estaba por irse, apenas les dios tiempo de subir y poner sus cosas en un estante pero como no había espacio tuvieron que sentarse separados. Tom se sentó al frente, junto a un par de chicos de la clase C; después de un rato viajando, y de que la profesora Quistes lo reprendiera por hablar a gritos con Tato al otro lado del autobús, Tom se resigno a sentarse callado y esperar que llegaran al pueblo. Se acordó de que tenía el brazalete aun en su bolsillo y lo saco para verlo bien: La efigie del toro lo veía de frente, de forma fiera, sus ojos estaban pulidos para que brillaran y darle una apariencia mas viva. A los costados del brazalete había marcas, como runas en algún lenguaje que Tom no conocía; paso su dedo por encima de las incisiones y noto que eran bastante profundas. 'Bueno' pensó 'falta bastante para llegar a Balamb, hagamos algo de provecho.' Se puso el brazalete en la muñeca y puso su mano sobre él, dijo el conjuro de unión y vio como las runas vibraban mientras el brazalete se mimetizaba con su brazo. Aunque seguía siendo solo un brazalete de piedra gris, ahora se sentía mas como una parte viva de su cuerpo. Tom saco de su bulto su manual de magias, y un paquete de galletas y comenzó a equiparse con algunos hechizos mientras ideaba alguna configuración útil. Algunas horas después pararon en el pueblo de Balamb, en donde pasaron la primera noche de viaje a la península Aitaki. Les dieron las ultimas horas de la tarde como tiempo libre y Kat, Tom, Tato e Ipa se dieron una vuelta por los muelles. Se sentaron en el borde del agua, Tato y Tom comenzaron a lanzar piedras hacia las gaviotas, Kat se sentó sobre una roca a ver el atardecer e Ipa se puso a meditar con el sonido del agua estrellándose contra los rompeolas.

Pasaron un rato ahí sin decir nada, solo matando el tiempo, entonces, Kat vio algo que se acercaba. Un bote sin duda, y bastante grande, un navío largo con velas que atrapaban la energía solar como un grana abanico sobre la popa. Se estaciono en el límite de profundidad, justo fuera de la bahía, y una nave más pequeña desembarco hacia la orilla. Era una lancha blanca amarillenta que llevaba solo tres pasajeros; dos hombres vestidos de blanco, y una mujer vestida de negro, con su cabello del mismo color, largo hasta la cintura, e inquieto por el viento. Para cuando llegaron al muelle ya era de noche, las luces de la ciudad apenas se estaban encendiendo, al igual que los faroles. Los dos hombres, uniformados, bajaron del bote primero y ayudaron a la mujer a bajar después. Bajaron a suficiente distancia de Tom y compañía como para que los pudiesen ver bien, eran dos hombres fuertes, completamente vestidos de blanco, con una mujer en un vestido negro, largo, cabello oscuro y piel clara. Caminaron hacia el pueblo, casi sin notar su presencia, y cuando hubieron desaparecido detrás de la esquina de la calle, los muchachos decidieron también volver a su hotel. A la mañana siguiente, mientras volvían a montar todo en el autobús, vieron a la mujer con su escolta abordar uno de los autos del jardín, se fue luego por la calle que salía del pueblo hacia la carretera. Por desgracia, tendrían que quedarse con la duda de quien era, aunque entre sus suposiciones, cabía pensar que era alguna de las amigas de Ádmani, aparentemente tan excéntrica como él.

Dos días después estaban en la península de Aitaki, desempacando no solo sus bultos sino los equipo de campamento en un claro al final de un intrincado camino entre el bosque. Parte de la nota de cada unos e ganaba ayudando a armar el campamento, o recolectando víveres, encendiendo el fuego, haciendo la comida o solo vigilando la periferia. Aunque estaban en una región relativamente segura, nunca faltaban monstruos revoltosos que no soportaban invasores a su territorio. Para el mediodía ya tenían montadas seis cabinas para treinta personas gracias al equipo que se armaba fácilmente, también habían montado el equipo de vigilancia, una fogata en el centro del campamento, una pequeña cocina cerca de la misma y habían marcado una periferia alrededor del campamento como seguridad en caso de un ataque. Tato dejo sus cosas dentro de una de las tiendas y salio a buscar entretenerse. Casi ninguna de sus fans había venido y se sentía algo desamparado sin una chica colgándole del brazo.

"¡Oye Kat!" la llamó apenas la vio ayudando a unas chicas a armar la fogata. "¿Que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo de reconocimiento por el bosque?" Se arrepintió casi de inmediato por el tono que había usado, que era el que usaba con sus chicas cada ves que quería estar con ellas a solas. Kat noto esto, pero sabia que difícilmente Tato podía controlar sus instintos, así que lo ignoro.

"Ahora no, pero talvez mas en la tarde. ¿Por qué no buscas a Cintia o a Tom?" le respondió controlando el desdén en su tono.

"OOOOOk." Llevado por la vergüenza fue a buscar a Tom, sabiendo que Cintia seguía molesta con él por haber ignorado su parloteo en el bus. Lo encontró hablando con Ipa cerca de la tienda donde se quedaban. Paso al lado de ambos sin hablarles, tomo entre su equipaje su espada de dos manos y salio. "Hey Tom! Ya me aburrí, quiero entrenar¿Vamos?"

Tom lo miro algo sorprendido, pero asintió con la cabeza, se disculpo con Ipa, quien se fue a buscar que hacer, y luego entro a la tienda. Salio un par de segundos después cargando amarradas a su cinturón un par de cimitarras, o espadas curvas, Tato se hecho su espada al hombro y los dos hombres atravesaron el campamento hacia el trillo que llevaba fuera del campamento. Pretendían entrenar sin que los vieran, pero al cruzar con las armas puestas llamaron la atención de todo el campamento, y trajeron tras de ellos a mas de un mirón. Llegaron con su procesión de admiradores retrasados al pie de una colina rocosa, con suficiente espacio libre para moverse y correr. Ahí, Tato desenvaino su arma y encaro a su amigo, que se subió a una piedra y saco una de sus cimitarras, dejando la otra envainada pero con su mano lo suficientemente cerca como para tomarla rápidamente. Así, Tom fue el primero en atacar, la magia de viento equipada a sus piernas le permitió saltar largo y caer sobre Tato, sacando ambas espadas y poniendolas de frente en forma de X con las puntas hacia adelante. Tato lo contrarresto, usando la enorme hoja de su espada para recibir las dos cuchillas y guiar el ataque hacia el suelo. Luego dio una vuelta semicompleta para darle impulso a un golpe hacia el suelo que Tom esquivo aprovechando el retraso en el ataque. Tom se le acerco por la derecha, tomándolo del brazo, y poniéndole una cuchilla en la garganta.

"¿Suficiente?" le pregunto.

"Eso mismo te iba a preguntar, pero veo que aun quieres mas." Sorpresivamente, se libero de la llave de Tom, y usando su espada como palanca lo lanzo por enzima de su cabeza. Tom cayo encima de una roca, la magia que Tato llevaba equipada, posiblemente una elemental de fuego o una magia de escudo lo hacia mas fuerte, mientras que por suerte Tom llevaba una magia de Tierra que lo protegía de los impactos. La cosa estaba pareja, Tom pensó un momento en usar su Fuerza Guardiana, pero al fin y al cabo era un entrenamiento, sabia que Tato tampoco usaría su FG de no ser necesario. Se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Tato apuntándole con los dedos unidos. Tato tardo un segundo en reaccionar, puso su mano sobre su espada, cubriendo el mango con la derecha mientras lo sostenía con la izquierda, haciendo que apuntase a Tom. Un segundo después una ventisca helada se disparo de la mano de Tom, con un cuarteto de estacas de hielo al frente, casi al mismo tiempo, de la espada de Tato salio un relámpago que se dividió y ataco los cuatro proyectiles, evaporándolos al momento. Luego Tato envaino la espada y se la puso sobre el hombro, a modo de bazuca, Tom se percato de lo que intentaba hacer, y se apresuro a terminar un conjuro de protección.

La multitud aumentaba de tamaño poco a poco, mientras la gente avisaba en el campamento de la pelea y los que ya no tenían nada que hacer, o eran vagos, se alejaban del campamento para ir a ver el encuentro. No tardo en llegar a oídos de la encargada la noticia del espectáculo. De vuelta en la colina, Tom seguía sobre la piedra, semiarrodillado, con una coraza azul traslucida, como un domo cubierto de estacas puntiagudas cubriéndolo del inminente ataque de Tato, una enorme bola de fuego que estaba por terminarse de formar en la punta de su espada, y que calentaba incluso a los que estaban mas cerca de él. Tato tenia una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro, después de todo estaba pasándola bien y a la ves estaba haciendo parte de la tarea, lo cual le daría mas tiempo libre después para tratar de reconciliarse con Cintia, y lo mas importante, estaba por medirse con Tom de una ves por todas. La bola de fuego se termino de formar y Tato no tardo mucho en apuntar, y la disparo con un contragolpe que casi lo bota al suelo. Golpeo contra el escudo de Tom y lo destrozo; pedazos de armadura azul se difundieron en el aire, pero Tom se levanto sin heridas, después de todo de algo le estaba sirviendo el entrenamiento. Preparo sus cimitarras para una segunda onda de ataques, pero antes de poder disponerse a atacar la piedra sobre la que estaba se comenzó a mover. Pensó al principio que era un temblor, pero luego vio que solo era él el que lo sufría, salto de la roca, casi cayéndose, justo antes de que la misma se levantara por si sola, y comenzara a tomar forma. Era en verdad un Armadodo, un monstruo con forma de armadillo gigante, muy agresivo que se había echado a dormir enrollado. Se levanto furioso, rugiendo a todos los presentes, que dieron un paso atrás, pues a diferencia de los demás, solo Tom y Tato llevaban armas con ellos.

Los dos amigos no tardaron en ponerse como escudo entre la bestia y sus compañeros de clase. Tato fue el primero en atacar con su espada dando un golpe por encima del Armadodo. El monstruo se dio vuelta y recibió el impacto con su coraza, Tato perdió el balance y cayo al lado del Armadodo. Entonces Tom ataco al monstruo para distraerlo y darle una oportunidad a su compañero de escapar. Lo ataco con ambas espadas al abdomen, sin embargo le dio en la armadura, que difícilmente no cubría alguna parte de su cuerpo, y sus armas rebotaron contra él. Viendo que había enfadado a la criatura intento un ataque a la parte baja del cuello, donde la piel del animal estaba desprotegida, pero al intentar clavar las espadas ahí el Armadodo lo bloqueo con sus brazos acorazados, y las espadas se clavaron entre la gruesa coraza, se doblaron y se rompieron por la fuerza de ambos atacantes. Tom se replegó lo más rápido que podía, mientras Tato le devolvía el favor distrayendo a la bestia. Aun tenia los fragmentos de lo que quedaba de sus cimitarras en las manos, pero ahora eran inútiles, las tiro al suelo, y comenzó a formular un conjuro.

"¡Tato la pista de hielo!" le grito mientras Tato apenas lograba escapar de un golpe del monstruo. Después de atontar a la bestia con una carga eléctrica unida a su espada, Tato corrió detrás de Tom, quien uso otro conjuro de hielo para hacer un camino hacia el Armadodo y a la vez congelar sus pies. Tato se deslizo sobre la pista con su espada en la mano derecha sostenida detrás de la espalda. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente para el ataque, cosa que solo duro unos segundos uso toda su fuerza en un golpe horizontal hacia el abdomen del monstruo. La bestia, que se había librado del aturdimiento, recibió el ataque casi igual a como lo había hecho con Tom, usando su izquierdo desvió el ataque de la espada de Tato, y con su puño derecho le dio un golpe en el estomago que sumado al impulso con que venia sobre la pista de hielo fue suficiente para dejar inconsciente al espadachín. El Armadodo entonces se dedico a liberarse del hielo que cubría sus pies, usando sus garras y forcejeando sus pies. Tom tenía que pensar rápido antes de que se liberara y atacase a Tato. La magia no le afectaba lo suficiente como para derrotarlo a punta de conjuros, y ya no tenia armas que usar. La gente alrededor estaba temiendo lo peor, algunos se habían ido a buscar ayuda, pero el camino hasta el campamento no era tan corto, y aun no legaban. Tom empezó a pensar en algún conjuro que le ayudara, miro sus manos para ayudarlo a recordar, y entonces vio el brazalete; nunca había usado la FG pero bien valía la pena intentarlo. Corrió hacia el Armadodo, que ya había logrado liberar su pie derecho, y usando la magia de viento unida a sus piernas se hizo tan ligero que salto sobre el monstruo sin problemas, llegando en un segundo a estar un metro por encima de él. Una vez ahí, puso su mano sobre el brazalete e invoco: "¡Itemos!" el nombre había salido del brazalete a su mente, como una idea relampagueante y en ese momento apareció debajo de él una especie de lomo animal, una especie de espalda peluda que llevaba a una cabeza y un par de cuernos.

El FG, un minotauro casi dos veces más grande que Tom, cayo sobre el Armadodo hiriendo su armadura y tumbándolo al suelo a poca distancia. Tom cayó con él pero detuvo la caída disparando llamas de sus dedos índice y anular de ambas manos a manera de propulsores para amortiguar el golpe. Itemos rugió y embistió al Armadodo que respondió con furia, intentando contenerlo sin resultados. Tom fue a revisar a Tato. Viendo que aun estaba inconsciente, se lo hecho encima del hombro y lo llevo donde estaban los demás. Entonces vio que entre la multitud de espectadores (de entre los cuales algunos ya llevaban armas) estaba la profesora Trepe. Ella había sido la que evito que los demás intervinieran en la pelea pues llego justo cuando Tom estaba invocando. Todos estaban viendo como Itemos arrollaba una y otra ves al Armadodo, y este lo hería ocasionalmente con sus garras. La pelea era dispareja, eso era obvio, al parecer Itemos no tardaría en acabar. Cuando Tato estuvo seguro junto con un trío de sus fans, entre ellas Cintia que se sintió culpable, Tom volvió su atención a la pelea.

"¡Itemos¡Hora de acabar!" el minotauro lo miro por un segundo y luego a su adversario, que sangraba por la boca y tenia muchas heridas, incluso pedazos de armadura rota. Metió su mano en la tierra y saco de ella una enorme cadena de piedra del mismo color que el del amuleto de su amo. La fue sacando y al final de la cadena apareció una piedra redonda cubierta con picos, como una maza, y la misma efigie que el brazalete. Le dio un par de vueltas a la cadena y la bola, y luego la estrello contra el Armadodo, desde arriba, hundiéndolo en la tierra, el ataque no solo se llevo al monstruo sino que la tierra se trago la cadena y al FG adherido a ella. Así terminaba la invocación, y la pelea. Tom volvió a donde estaban Tato, Kat, y la profesora Trepe.

"Buen trabajo muchacho." Le dijo la mujer. Tom se sintió elogiado después de ver que Tato estaba bien pero aun inconsciente. "Sin embargo…" Estas palabras le bajaron toda la emoción que comenzaba a sentir por un cumplido de su profesora. En general así comenzaba un regaño. "Sin embargo esa invocación no estaba a tu nivel."

"Lo siento profe." Del respondió bajando la cabeza. "Lo haré mejor la próxima."

"Espero que no." Rió Quistis disimuladamente. "De lo contrario habría que promoverte dos niveles en clase de invocación en ves de uno." A Tom, y a casi todos les tomo un minuto entender verdaderamente lo que la profesora acababa de decir. "¡Fue excelente! Ádmani estará contento de saber que progresaste."

"¿En serio profe?" Tom de pronto se sintió muy emocionado. Le había estado comenzando a gustar la invocación, pero esto la convertía oficialmente en algo que le gustaba, y al parecer era bueno en eso.

"Aun así, es curioso." Agrego Quistis. "Pocos estudiantes a tu nivel son tan buenos invocadores. ¿Me dejarías ver tu FG?" Tom se quito el brazalete y se lo dio a profesora Trepe, ella, después de analizarlo un momento frunció el seño y se lo devolvió. "Te diré algo, y mas te vale que me escuches:" El campamento se quedo callado esperando lo que fuese a decir. "Serias un tonto si no te dedicas a esto."


End file.
